All I Want For Christmas is You
by ReporterLane
Summary: It's supposed to be the merriest time of the year, will things work out for Lois and Clark and will Clark get the answers he so desperately wants? Will it be a Merry Christmas or will there be Lois and Clark be getting left out in the cold?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with DC Comics, Smallville or anything else, I do not own the characters and am making no profit on this.

**All I Want For Christmas is You**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, ready Smallville?" Lois asked as she lead Clark into the main room of the house.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what you've done with the place Lois." Even though she was standing behind him Lois knew he was smiling.

It's like when you're on the phone with someone and you can just tell when the other person has a smile in their face. Something about their voice is different than usual and you just know, and that was how Lois knew.

"Well I ah, the tree took longer than I was hoping....so I thought maybe we could decorate the rest together..."

"That sounds perfect Lois." His voice hadn't changed which meant he was still smiling. _So good so far Lane, keep it up._

"Okay, on the count of three then." Glancing up at the tree Lois took a deep breath. The last time she had actually decorated a Christmas tree she had been five years old so she worked super hard trying to put together this one, one that Clark would like. "One," _Please like it_, "two," _Please **please** like it_, "three." Like she had agreed Lois lifted her hands from over Clark's eyes.

His expression wasn't one of happiness when his eyes caught the tree and scanned over it. After a few moment's a forced smile appeared on his face.

"Oh great, you don't like it."

"No, no Lois it's not that." Clark spun around to face her, "I love the tree, and I love the girl who decorated it even more."

Clark set his hands gently on Lois' shoulders as he spoke. It had been so long since the last time he had touched her, even this little contact just on her shoulders helped to lift her mood ever so slightly because it meant that he was really back. Clark had left a week ago to do something or another in Star City, it was only a week but it had felt like so much longer.

"Don't insult me by lying Clark...I just wanted our first Christmas together to be perfect."

"Honey, this Christmas is going to be perfect and it's not because of some tree." Clark moved his hands from Lois' shirt and slowly slid them down her sides until rested them on her hips, it was the first time that he realized what she was actually wearing. Lois was dawning a festive green t-shirt that buttoned for five buttons at the collar heading down the middle of the shirt. He couldn't remember seeing her in green many times, but this plain shirt was already one of his favorites just from the view it provided him how she only had two of those five buttons done up. "What's going to make this Christmas perfect is you being here with me, our families finally spending a day together; oh and did I mention you being here with me?" He asked as he gently pulled her body toward him and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

Then there it was, that dazzling Clark Kent smile, she just couldn't resist it and he knew that; he was using it to his advantage. So in complete retaliation Lois brought her arms up circling them around Clark's neck and pulled herself up onto her tiptoes so she could gaze into his eyes. Then instead of the snarky remark that she was expecting about her tree decorating skills Clark brought his lips straight to hers crushing her lips against his own.

The usual way he started his kisses, slow and gentle, seemed to not have any reason here, both of them knew how much one another missed each other. This kiss didn't need to be soft and tender and it wasn't; it was raw, passion filled, and hungry, but it was also over with much too fast for either of them to be completely satisfied.

"God Lois, I've missed you so much." Clark whispered after they pulled out of the kiss for air, he leaned his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes to the touch of the others skin against their own.

There was a smile playing on the corners of Lois' lips, time for one of those infamous comebacks, "Is this all because of how disastrous my tree decorating ended up?"

Clark smiled and opened his eyes, "It didn't end up that disastrous." he looked up at the tree and couldn't help but chuckle, "Can I ask you something?"

Lois opened her eyes and nodded her head lightly, "Sure."

Clark's smile grew even wider and Lois knew that he was going to be teasing her, that little sparkle in his eyes, it was a wicked sparkle and she'd learned to recognize it by now.

"How did you get everything to stick in that one spot?"

"Oh, I bet you think you're so funny Smallville." Lois said as she took a step back shaking her head at him. She opened her mouth almost as if she were about to laugh but nothing came out, so instead, she swung her left arm and knocked him in the shoulder.

Clark started to laugh, that was definitely the same old Lois, "I'm serious," he said as he attempted to stop laughing, "I mean, two strands of lights, three things of garland, and two packages of tinsel all in about a one foot by one foot square, how did you do it..and where are all the hanging ornaments?"

"I made do with what I could find," she said as she looked over at the tree, "and don't blame me that it's all in that one spot, all that stuff was so damn tangled I spent like five hours trying to untangle them and they just wouldn't budge."

"So what, you just plopped it on the tree?" Clark asked still chuckling.

"No, I picked that spot because it's the middle of the tree, don't blame me that it's all together, maybe you shouldn't store all you're things in one bag."

"What did you expect Lois, this is a farm house, not a million dollar mansion."

Lois smiled, "That's why I love it here though Smallville, and it's not just a farm house, it's the Kent family farm house." she set her hands on Clark's chest and softened her smile as she looked up at him.

Clark smiled, "It's our farm house Lois, mine and yours." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Mom's living in D.C. now, she told me I could sell the place if I wanted but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, so she said it's mine...and I say, it's ours."

"It's yours Clark, I still have that apartment in Metropolis remember."

"Which you never stay at anymore, and all your stuff is here, just don't resign your contract for the next year and then you can call this our place as well." Clark smiled and shrugged a little, "I'm still gonna call it our place in the mean time."

Lois laughed as she stepped toward Clark and rested her head under his chin looping her hands around his back. "You know I love you right Clark?" Lois asked as she closed her eyes listening to his heart beat. She could hear it speed up when she had said 'I love you,' and that made her smile.

"I know Lois." he whispered, "You know I love you too right?" he asked as he set his chin on her head.

"I know." she whispered with a smile.

"Want to fix the tree." Clark asked as he moved his hand to gently rub her back, Lois let out a satisfying 'mhmm' as he did so, she hadn't realized how tense she had been and the simple, comforting, back rub made such a difference.

"I knew you didn't like the tree Smallville." Lois said with a winning smile. She knew she had won the argument now since he had said he wanted to fix it.

"It's not th-"

"Don't lie Smallville, you said you wanted to fix it, so just admit it, the tree is hideous, I am a major failure. I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a designer." she chuckled.

"Lois, I never want to hear you say that again, you are far from a failure...and you have to admit that the tree does look pretty bad." he smiled.

"Fine, let's fix it." Lois sighed as she pulled out of his grasp and let go of him. "The last thing I want is for your mom and my dad to see that sorry excuse for a Christmas tree."

Clark smiled, "It'll be fun Lois, trust me. This used to be my favorite part of Christmas when I was a kid. Didn't you used to just love decorating the Christmas tree?"

Lois stopped where she was for a moment, half way to the tree, then she began to walk again, "No Clark, I didn't."

"Really? I don't know of many kids who didn't like decorating their Christmas tree...actually I don't know of any, except you."

"Lucy didn't either."

"It must be a Lane girl thing." Clark said with a chuckle as he shook his head and started toward the tree.

"Must be," _or a not having a tree kinda thing._

Lois stood in front of the tree holding the crumpled, tangled mess of tree decorations in her hands trying to unknot them. Clark walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He leaned his head on her shoulder and started to sway with her back and fourth. He placed a single kiss right below her ear before bringing his lips up to whisper to her.

"Since you spent five hours trying to do that, why don't you let me give it a go and you just take a break."

Lois smiled and closed her eyes as Clark nuzzled against her neck. "What about the hanging ornaments, I don't know where they are so don't you have to get them?"

"I could tell you where they are..." Clark said before he placed a kiss in her neck, a kiss which quickly turned into him sucking on her supple neck as it bent away from him giving him ample access. Clark smiled as he continued to suck on her soft skin. He had missed her so much the last week he was away, he missed this as well, the scent of her mango shampoo still potent in her hair, the taste of her skin on his lips, it was one that belonged to just her; sweet, yet there seemed to be a shock factor to it that sent chills down his spine every time his lips ever made contact with her.

"You, b-better," he could see that Lois was trying to tell him something but she was having problems forming her sentences, he was getting to her, "my d-dad and your m-mom wo-won't like it if, if I h-have hickeys fr-from you." She finally managed to stutter out something, it hadn't been what she had originally been planing to say and he could tell that but she still made a point.

Clark parted his lips from her skin, "There better not be any from someone else," he said into her ear in a husky voice. "I don't care if they see any that I give you." Clark then began to kiss her neck again.

Lois leaned her head back onto Clark's shoulder and brought her right hand up setting it on Clark's neck as he continued to lather the right side of her neck with long, warm kisses. Lois felt as though her body were simply melting right into Clark's with every kiss that he placed on her.

"The, the tree..." Lois breathed as she tried to pull herself away from Clark very unsuccessfully.

"The tree can wait." Clark grumbled as he picked Lois up in his arms and walked her over to the couch setting her down on her back and then placing a knee and a hand on either side of her he crawled over her. "I've wanted to do this with you ever since I kissed you last New Years Lois, that was the night everything changed and I couldn't hide it anymore, that was when I knew you were the one." he whispered before placing his lips on her collar bone.

Lois closed her eyes as she took in a shallow breath feeling Clark's lips over her skin, and it wasn't just his lips anymore now he was using his tongue as well. She opened her mouth to call out to him, to get his attention but nothing came out and instead Clark leaned up and captured her lips with his. Clark heard the noises escaping from deep in Lois' throat, he could only describe it as she was purring, god that sound was driving him crazy.

Clark moved a hand slowly down Lois' side until it was at the bottom of her shirt. His hand ran over the already exposed mid-drift and then he started to push her shirt up. Lois jumped feeling Clark's hand slip under her shirt and move the material up; her formerly fogged mind instantly cleared and she pulled away from him blushing a deep read.

"Clark..." she looked so torn, she wanted to do this with him, she had missed him so much when he was gone but then at the same time she didn't want to do it with him, she didn't want to ruin what they already had by moving too fast.

Clark smiled slightly as he gazed down into Lois' eyes. He removed his hand from under her shirt and reached up brushing some hair out of her face, "Alright Lois." he said as he leaned down kissing her one last time before moving off of her.

"I'm really sorry Clark." Lois said as she got up from the couch.

"Don't be sorry Lois," he said with a smile the truth was that yes while he was away all he was thinking about was Lois, he had fantasized about the moment when they would finally take their relationship to the next level by getting more physical; but he also couldn't stop thinking about how he might hurt her if they took it to that next level, he just didn't know and he didn't want to take that risk. He was relieved Lois had stopped him because he knew that he didn't have the will power to stop himself; the second he had seen Lois he knew something like this was bound to happen. "that doesn't matter to me, I love you even without sex." he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Whenever you're ready, that's when we'll try, no matter how long it takes...Ready to fix that tree?"

Lois nodded slowly, "Yeah, when is your mom getting in anyway?"

"Two days, your dad?"

"Next week, he's supposed to be flying in with Lucy on Christmas Eve."

"How long are they staying?"

Lois chuckled, "Clark don't you remember, you were the one who told him he could stay as long as he wanted, Lucy too."

"I said what?!" Clark's voice cracked, if he had said that to the general he was stupid because he would never leave, not while Lois was living here.

Lois smiled, "I'm joking Clark, they're leaving the day after New Years."

Clark nodded his head, "Yeah mom too, that day is gonna be full of goodbyes." Clark said with a sigh, although in reality he thought it was going to be an eternity for all those people to be there, and Lois had already made it clear that while the family was there they were going to be sleeping in different rooms. It didn't seem fair, he had only just gotten back and he only had two nights to sleep with her in his arms before they were separated once again. He was starting to wonder if she would even let them hold hands while the families were here because the way things were going Lois was adding more rules by the day. She had already informed him of ten rules she had come up with while he was away and told him she wasn't done yet.

"Sixteen days is going to be like an eternity to not have you sleeping next to me." Clark said his voice sad.

Lois smiled, "Somehow I think you'll get over it."

"Where are we going to put everyone anyway?"

"Well you can have your room, and obviously your mom gets her old room. I figured my dad can sleep in the spare room, Lucy can have the couch, and there's a roll away cot in the storm cellar that I can use."

"Lois, no way are you sleeping on that cot. It's dusty, and old, and falling apart. You can have my bed, I'll take the cot."

"Clark, you don't need to be a gentlemen on this one I'm not taking you're b-"

"Our bed." Clark interjected with a smile. "Lois you've been sleeping there for months so it's officially yours too."

Lois smiled and laughed a little, "Okay, well I'm not taking our bed and letting you sleep on that cot Clark, like you said it's dangerous."

"So...maybe you should just stay in that bed with me then." Clark said with a hopeful smile.

"Or, I can stay with Chloe at the Talon,"

"Oh no you don't Lois, there's already going to be rooms between us the last thing I need is for there to be a town between us. I want you here, under the same roof."

Lois smiled, "Well, I can just sleep in the chair,"

"Lois you know that if I let you sleep anywhere not comfortable my mom is going to lecture me to no end, besides she'd probably offer to let you sleep in her bed with her before letting you sleep in that chair and I must say I would be highly offended if you agreed to that."

Lois laughed and leaned up to kiss Clark, "Trust me Clark, there is nowhere else I would rather sleep then in your arms."

"Then why are you refusing to?"

"You realize that the General is going to be here right, the last thing I want to explain to him is that we sleep in the same bed, his mind is going to jump to sex."

"So what if it does Lois, you're a big girl now, you don't need his permission to do anything."

Lois sighed, "Fine, we can share the bed, but both of us have to be fully clothed at all times, that means even a shirt for you." Lois said as her eyes moved from his face down to his chest that was still covered by his current shirt.

"Deal." Clark said with a smile.

"Now for that tree." Lois said as she headed over to the tree and grabbed the tangled mess. "Now for this mess." she mumbled to herself.

Clark smiled as he watched Lois struggling with the huge pile in her hands, she was just making it worst but she was adorable as she did it. Clark ran and got the hanging decorations and quickly ran back, "I got them, they were in the closet Lois." Clark said with a smile as he held up the box.

Lois looked up from the objects in her hands and sighed seeing the box, "I swear I looked in there." she said with an embarrassed smile as she walked over and took the box from him and plopped the mess of lights and garland into his hands.

Lois walked over to the couch and set down the box and turned back to face Clark who was holding two, untangled strands of lights in one hand and some untangled garland in the other.

"But, how did you?" Lois looked at him dumbfounded, how was that even possible that whole thing was a huge mess and in a matter of seconds he had it all straightened out.

"I'm magic." Clark winked at her as he walked over setting the stuff down on the coffee table, "Plus, I have years of experience untangling those things."

Lois smiled and walked over picking up one of the strands of lights, "Okay, well you're going to have to show me how to do this Smallville because I've never done it before."

Clark smiled, "Really?"

"Really." she said with a chuckle as she shrugged her shoulders, "Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Clark said with a smile as he stood behind Lois and walked with her to the tree, he took her hands in his. "Okay, well first we'll stick the end of it right up here at the tip." he brought her hand up to the top of the tree and had her release the strand there. "Now, we walk around the tree, and we slowly move it down until we run out of length." It wasn't until he was finished explaining that he realized what he had said sounded like, luckily Lois wouldn't think like that though, well hopefully.

Lois started to chuckle as Clark finished speaking, "You know Clark, you make decorating the tree sound so dirty." she said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at him. Clark began to blush but Lois just smiled, she didn't mind she knew she was like that all the time, sometimes things just slipped out like that.

Lois and Clark walked around the tree until the one strand of lights had run out, then Clark took the other strand and started around. Lois followed behind him with a strand of garland and Clark followed her with the other garland once he had finished with the lights.

"Now for the fun part." Clark said as he opened the box revealing all the hanging ornaments for the tree.

Lois walked over and picked up one of the ornaments and a huge smile spread on her face, "Awe, Clark, you were so adorable when you were little," she looked up at him, "what the hell happened?"

"What happened is the question indeed...but whatever it is I'm glad it did because now I've got you."

Lois smiled and hung the ornament on the tree, "I'll tell you what happened Clark, you grew up." she said as she moved her hands sliding them up his chest and then gently kissing him on the lips before going back into the box for another ornament.

"You know Lois, we're going to have to get you some ornaments all your own. We can get some done with pictures too." he said with a smile as both of them continued to hang up the ornaments. "We could do one with a picture of us together."

Lois smiled, "As in a couple ornament?"

Clark shrugged, "Yeah, I guess that's what it would be." he said grabbing another ornament.

The two continued like that until all the ornaments were hung on the tree. They talked about little things here and there, nothing really important just small talk really. Lois was hanging the last ornament on the tree, it was a homemade one with a picture of the whole Kent family, Clark and both his mother and father. Lois smiled, they all looked so happy, Clark came from such an amazing family it was no wonder he was such a great guy. As Lois was lost in admiring the tree Clark came up behind her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and set his head on her shoulder.

"I think it's time for the last decoration on the tree." he whispered to her with a smile.

"What's that?"

"Lois, it's the angel of course." he said as he brought his other hand around her and it was holding the angel that had been dawning the Kent family Christmas tree for as long as CLark could remember.

Lois smiled, "Right, go on and put it on then." she said taking a step back so that he could get in front of the tree and put the angel on top but Clark grabbed her hand before she could get too far and pulled her back toward him.

"I was thinking, maybe we could do it together..." he said with a gentle smile.

"Clark I may be tall but I'm not tall enough to reach the top of that tree."

"I don't think I am either Lois, so, how about I lift you up and you put the angel on."

Lois smiled and nodded as she took the angel that Clark offered to her. Clark set his hands on Lois' waist.

"Ready?"

Lois smiled and nodded her head, "Ready."

Clark lifted her up easily, he could have lifted her with one hand no problem but he wasn't going to let Lois know that, after all he could lift a tractor one handed too. Lois reached up setting the angel on top of the tree.

"Alright now Lois, you have to plug one of the lights up there into the bottom of the angel because she lights up."

Lois nodded as Clark instructed her on what to do, she reached up trying to find the first light on the one strand and when she did she fumbled around until she was able to plug it into the bottom of the angel.

"Okay Clark, I got it." she said with a smile and Clark lowered her back to the ground.

Clark moved to the plug outlet and Lois took a few steps back looking at the tree. Even before Clark plugged it in she had to admit that it looked a million times better than when she had done it by herself. But the real magic happened when Clark plugged it in, he came and stood next to her looping an arm behind her.

"We did good Lois."

Lois smiled and nodded, "It's the best looking Christmas tree I've ever seen Clark."

Clark smiled and leaned over kissing her on the side of her head. "It'll look even better once we have some ornaments with pictures of you on it."

Lois laughed, "I'm not really photogenic."

Now it was Clark's turn to laugh, "Yeah Lois, and I don't have dark hair wither." he said with a smile as he pulled Lois against his side.

Together the two stood there in that living room, their bodies pushed together held that way by Clark. They stood there staring at the Christmas tree that they had assembled together for their first Christmas together. Their first time decorating the tree together, but definitely not their last.

Clark turned to look at Lois, she was staring at that tree with amazement as if it had been the first Christmas tree she had ever seen. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was slightly a gape, the lights from the trees were sparkling off her eyes like a kid in a candy store. God she was astounding, her there with that look of pure amazement radiating from her, to see that look on her face he'd go to the end of the world and back; although that wasn't really saying much considering his powers but he meant it as a large gesture.

"God, she's so beautiful." Lois breathed to himself, but Lois heard him and turned to look at him smiling slightly.

"Why Clark, are you talking about me, or Shelby?" she asked as she noted the dog whom was laying in the corner of the room on a fluffy chair.

Clark chuckled, "Definitely you, although that's not to say Shelby isn't an attractive dog."

Lois smiled and looked around the rest of the room, "Well, we have the tree done, what do you say to we start working on the rest of this place?"

Clark shook his head, "We can do that tomorrow, mom's not going to be here until the day after that so we have all day. Right now I just want to sit with you in front of the tree." he said as he sat down on the floor and pulled her down next to him.

Lois smiled over at Clark as she leaned against his chest and he draped his arm around her back resting his hand on her hip. "I want to do this with you every year for the rest of our lives." Clark said as he set his chin on Lois' head.

"I don't object to that." Lois said with a smile.

"Good because now that I have you I'm not letting you go."

Clark sat there holding Lois like that for what seemed like such a short time but when he glanced up at the clock it read 4:00 am. 4 AM?! Where had the time gone? He looked down and for the first time noticed that Lois was already asleep. He hadn't noticed that until now, he had spent the last hours rubbing his thumb on her hip gently, day dreaming about a future with Lois. He knew he would have to talk to his dad before he moved on to the next step with her, but he already knew that he wanted to marry her. If his father told him that an intimate relationship was impossible then he wouldn't allow himself to follow through with what he truly wanted, he wouldn't propose to her. It wouldn't have been fair to Lois if he did that. Humans were sexual beings and he sure felt like one since he had been with Lois but in reality he had to always remember that he wasn't a human like her, that he could hurt her, kill her even. That was why the talk with his father was so important. He was going to have to talk to his father before Christmas and just pray that his answer was what he wanted, December twenty fifth could go from being the best day of his life to the worst day all with a simple word from his father.

Clark sighed and shook his head trying to eradicate the thoughts from his head. He needed to focus on the now. Now he was with Lois and that was what mattered. He took in a deep breath as he carefully lifted Lois into one arm and then pushed himself up off the floor, he carried her upstairs to their room and laid her in the bed gently then changed himself into a pair of running pants and crawled in bed next to her. Clark rolled Close to Lois and wrapped his arms around her gently rolling her toward him and she snuggled into his chest causing Clark to smile. Even though she didn't know she was doing it and would probably snuggle with a cactus in her sleep it didn't matter because right now it was him that she was with. It was his bare chest that was getting goosebumps from the warm breaths she was breathing on his skin. It was his nose taking in the scent of her mango shampoo. Right now it was just him and Lois, like he knew it should be.

"Good night Lois," Clark whispered as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the top of her head. "I love you...more than you could ever know."

Clark curled his head above Lois' on the pillow, burying his face in her hair so that he could inhale her scent and feel her there completely all night. Soon after closing his eyes Clark had fallen asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Want For Christmas is You  
Chapter 2**

**Two days later...**

"What was that?" Clark whispered as he moved the arm he had draped over Lois.

"Not yet Clark, just five more minutes I promise, then you can get up." Lois mumbled her eyes still closed as she rolled toward where Clark was laying.

Clark couldn't help but chuckle as Lois rolled and her hand reached out blindly searching for his warmth only to find nothing. She opened her eyes unaware until then that the room was still completely dark, it was still night, or rather early morning. She began searching the room, Clark had already moved from the bed, after a moment she finally found him by the door.

"Smallville come back to bed, please." After a moment without Clark moving or saying anything she sighed and crawled out of the bed. "Baby it's still dark out," Lois whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist, clasping her hands behind his back. She moved her lips to his neck and placed a single kiss, then she moved up to his ear, "Please." she whispered making sure her lips brushed his earlobe; she then moved her head nuzzling it into the crook of Clarks neck smiling contently.

"Lois I, there's..."

Lois sighed as she took a step back from him releasing her hands from behind his neck. She couldn't believe that Clark wasn't coming back to bed even after she had asked so nicely.

"Lois I promise I'm going to come back to bed it's just -"

_Thud Thud Thud_

"It's just that," Clark motioned behind him to the door the direction that the noise had come from, "...Lois stay right here and I'll be right back."

"Yeah right Smallville," Lois said with a hint of sarcasm as she shook her head once and crossed her arms across her chest, "like I'm going to let you have all the fun, step aside."

"Lois please..."

Lois sighed and looked up at Clark who was staring back into her eyes. He was pleading with that look, pleading for her to stay behind, for her to let him protect her, but she didn't need him to protect her she could do it herself. She shook her head once, "Fine," she said raising her hands in surrender, after all, she could always just sneak behind him and he'd never know she was following him to the action.

"Thank you," Clark leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

_Clank_

A door down the hall latched and Clark pulled out of the kiss, "I'll be right back." he whispered and then turned walking out of the room. Once he had left Lois' lips scrawled into a sly smile and she began to tiptoe after him down the hall.

Clark opened the door to the last room, to his mothers room, the one that door had been closed and he took a step inside before flicking on the lights, "Wh-" he said his voice gruff until he saw who it was, "Mom?"

There in the room stood Martha, well she was actually sitting on the bed taking her shoes off. At hearing Clark say 'mom' Lois ran up right next to him. "No way Mrs. K, what are you doing home already?" Lois ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Martha smiled and hugged Lois back, she looked over at Clark a questioning look on her face. Clark smiled and came over and pulled his mom up and into a hug as Lois still hugged her. "I'll explain after Lois goes back to sleep." he whispered in his mothers ear and she nodded acknowledging she would be waiting for an explanation.

Clark pulled out of the hug and Lois followed suite, they took a few steps back giving Martha some room, Clark placed his hands on Lois shoulders and pulled her back so she was leaning against him slightly. "Mom, we weren't expecting you at the airport until six, we were going to pick you up remember?" Clark said as he looked at his mom.

"I know, that's why I was trying to be quiet, I ended up getting an earlier flight and I figured why not come back early and take the time to catch up with Chloe or other people while you two were at work."

"Well Mrs. K, I for one am extremely glad that you're here early...and that we got all the decorating done yesterday." Lois said with a small laugh.

Clark smiled and looked down at Lois, she looked so awake now but he knew her too well, she was still exhausted. Lois was one who loved her sleep, they hadn't gone to bed until almost one and it was only four so he knew she wouldn't last long.

"Well, mom you don't need to worry about being quiet, you be as loud as you need." he leaned down to whisper in Lois' ear, "How about you head back to bed and I'll be back in a little while. I want to talk to my mom for a little, but I promise I'll make it worth your wait when I do get back."

Lois smiled and one of her eyebrows shot up and she chuckled a little, "I'm going to head off to bed Mrs. K, we'll definitely have to talk tomorrow though, I've missed you."

Martha smiled and nodded, "We'll definitely have to catch up Lois, I've missed you too." she said and Lois walked out of the room after another quick hug from both Clark and his mom.

They both waited a little while before they figured it was safe to talk about Lois without her hearing. "So, how long has Lois been staying here?"

"A few months." Clark said with a smile as he walked over and sat next to his mom on the bed. "She doesn't really consider it her place though because she still has the apartment in the city," he shrugged, "but I say it's our place...I hope that's okay I mean you said that it was my place because you were living in D.C. so I just kind of took it and ran with the idea."

Martha smiled and nodded, "Of course it's okay Clark, I mean after the last time I was here I figured it would be happening sooner or later." she said as she motioned toward where Lois had been, "I figured you two would end up together years ago and the living together part just comes along with it."

Clark smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I just wish Lois would come around to thinking about it like that."

"So I take it the two of you are pretty serious with one another?"

Clark couldn't help as the smile on his face grew into a goofy grin, "Yeah, pretty serious...I love her mom, I love her so much...I don't ever want to spend another day without her."

"Are you thinking about marriage?"

Clark nodded, "I have been, a lot actually..." Clark looked down at his hands that he was fiddling with in his lap, "I left for two days looking for Kara, I wanted her to be here for Christmas, but i never found her..." Clark shook his head with a small laugh, "I was looking for Kara but all I was thinking about was Lois, and how I wanted her to be mine forever."

Martha smiled, "Are you going to ask her?"

Clark looked up and at the door, "I want to talk to Jor-El first...Lois and I we haven't, ya' know," he moved his hands in circles in front of him as he talked about it, it was weird talking about this with his mom but he knew that she would want to know at some point during her stay here, especially with him and Lois staying in the same bed. "...and it's not all because she's not ready, I mean I wouldn't force her but there's more behind it then that..."

"You think you're gonna hurt her..." Martha observed.

"I could, I could kill her mom." Clark said with a melancholy look on his face, "I figured Jor-El would know if I would be able to...I won't propose to her until I know for sure. If I can't then, then I have to end things with her..."

"Will you be able to do that Clark? I've seen the way you look at her, the way she looks at you."

"I'll have to mom, it's not fair to Lois if I'm not able to, to connect on that level with her, if...if someone else can than I have to let her go."

Martha brought her arm comfortingly around Clark's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, "Clark Kent you have grown into a truly amazing young man. Lois is extremely lucky to have you as the man who's fallen head over heels for her."

Clark smiled, "I don't think I'm the only one who's fallen for her like that, but I think I might be the only one who she's fallen for like that."

"Well, I think you're one lucky man too." Martha said with a small laugh.

"Very lucky." Clark got up pulling out of Martha's hug, "I'm gonna head to bed, we can talk more tomorrow okay?"

Martha nodded, "Good night Clark."

"Night mom." and with that Clark walked out of the room and back to his own.

Clark walked slowly into his bedroom making sure that the door didn't creak, he wanted to surprise Lois, but when he saw her she was already asleep and he couldn't help but smile. Lois looked so amazing as she lay there, the silver moonlight filtered through the windows washing her in the magical color. Clark walked slowly over to the bed crawling onto it next to Lois, he propped himself up on his elbow and leaned down over Lois connecting his lips with hers and even though her eyes remained closed after just a moment she began to kiss him back and Clark knew she was awake.

"Hey honey," Clark breathed with a smile as he brought his hand up brushing some of her hair back, "I see that you changed your clothes."

Lois nodded her head and opened her eyes slowly, "Yeah, and I see you're here to make it worth my wait." she whispered back.

Clark nodded and smiled as he leaned down covering her lips with his once again, the hand he used to move her hair now slowly moved to her cheek cupping it in his palm. As the seconds passed the kiss grew harder and harder, Clark moved his hand from her cheek and grabbed a handful of Lois' hair yanking ever so lightly to move her head back. As their lips parted Lois let out a gasp that she tried hard to make seem like nothing but Clark knew it was because she had been enjoying the kiss so much that their lips parting was actually physically painful, he knew because it was the same for him but he had promised to make it worth her wait, so that was exactly what he was gonna do. He latched his lips to Lois skin just below her ear where her jawbone first made itself prominent and he began to suck on her skin there slowly moving down her jawbone and then to her neck.

Clark knew that one of Lois' rules were that when they kissed it wasn't in front of the family members and right now they were behind a closed door so this was perfect. He knew that in the morning she was going to present him with a new rule, one probably about no kisses that are going to produce noises. As Clark sucked on Lois' neck Lois wrapped her arms around him, her mouth was somewhat agape as Clark continued to shower her with kisses, continued sucking on her skin, running his tongue over her collar bone.

Lois felt her body starting to lift towards Clark's on impulse. _No, no stop it behave yourself Lane!_ Clark was really starting to get to her, she knew this was more than enough to keep her happy for the rest of her life, but she wanted more. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, she wanted to feel his heart pounding in rhythm with hers, she wanted to feel his slick muscles rubbing against her skin, that was what she wanted but she knew she didn't need it. When a simple kiss stopped making her mind go fuzzy, when it stopped making her knees weak that would be when she would feel like they needed to be having sex, but when that day came if that day came then they shouldn't be having sex because they weren't soul mates and she hoped that day never came.

Lois fought with herself but finally managed to lay herself back flat on the mattress and laced her fingers in his hair. Clark had already made his word good he had made her wait worth the while but he wasn't even done yet. He worked his way even farther down kissing the area of her chest that her lace teddy left exposed, his hand making it's way down her body untangling from her hair and slowly sliding to the elastic band of her matching lace boy short bottoms.

"Clark," Lois breathed, "Not, not yet."

Clark smiled, "I know Lois, don't worry." he whispered back as he moved his lips back up and connected them with hers.

"I'm almost done." he whispered into her lips before he connected them again.

Clark may have said he was almost done but he didn't really mean it, he wanted Lois, all of her and he knew that he couldn't have that right now so he was going to get as much of her as he could. His tongue grazed over her bottom lip and Lois parted her lips slightly attempting to take a gasp but she was more pleased with Clark's boldness as he slid his tongue inside her mouth and began to explore. He swept his tongue skillfully over every inch of Lois mouth, showing her how well he knew it already, before he made contact with her tongue. Together they seemed to know exactly what the other was going to do and they mingled in an all too familiar, intoxicating dance which neither was willing to give up the lead of. The small noises that were escaping from Lois' throat were sending a thrill through Clark that he had never experienced before, shivers rushing up and down his spine, his stomach was flipping uncontrollably, all from the little noises coming from Lois. Clark had started to feel the beginnings of a much un-needed reaction awhile back, when he had first seen Lois in that teddy and he had kissed her actually, but now it was starting to form into something that he couldn't hide and he knew that if he didn't pull away from Lois then he would be highly embarrassed and probably ruin being able to hold her the rest of the night. So reluctantly Clark pulled out of the kiss and rolled onto his back next to Lois taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself and slow his heart rate.

Lois rolled onto her side looking at Clark confused, was he really done, he had just begun taking the kiss to the next level and he just stopped. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Clark is everything alright?"

Clark smiled as he turned his head looking at Lois, "Everything is perfect."

"Then why'd you stop?"

"We're not ready for the next level and my body was starting to prepare itself for that next level..."

Lois furrowed her eyebrows trying to figure out what he meant, "Oh," she said plainly and then it clicked, "oh, oh." She nodded her head and smiled slightly, "Well," she started, "At least it's good to know I can get that reaction out of you."

"You have no idea." Clark said with a small chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Goodnight Clark," Lois said with a smile as she leaned her head into his chest and closed her eyes hearing the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Goodnight Lois," Clark whispered back.

~*~

_Bacon and eggs and toast oh my there's coffee!_ Lois' eyes popped open as she looked at the spot next to her and sighed, Clark was gone, again.

"Damn him for being an early riser." she mumbled with a small chuckle as she shook her head.

Lois smiled as she swung her legs over the side of the bed slipping them into her worn bunny slippers and grabbed her robe off the chair by the door slipping it on and tying it, the last thing she needed was Mrs. Kent seeing her in her skimpy teddy. Lois continued down the hall and then down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Clark, you really did-" A set of arms wrapped around her from behind and captured her lips as she spun to see who it was, not that she didn't already know.

"n't" she whispered the last part of her word when his lips pulled away from hers.

"Good morning Lois." Clark whispered with a smile as he pulled her around the corner from the kitchen shielding them from his mothers view.

"Good morning Cl-" Clark pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips against hers swallowing her words as he hungrily nipped at her lips.

"Do the two of you need more time or are you ready for breakfast?" Martha called from the kitchen causing both Lois and Clark to pull away in giggles.

"We'll be right there mom." Clark called as he looked around the corner, he then moved back and gazed down at Lois. "I love you Lois." he whispered as he brushed a hand along her cheek.

A smile twitched at the corners of Lois' mouth as she leaned up placing a hand on the side of Clark's face as she captured his lips with hers. "I love you too Clark." she whispered as she took his hand in hers. "Now, let's go have breakfast."

Clark and Lois walked around the corner to find a table set for two, looking around neither of them found Clark's mom anywhere. "Mom?" Clark called as he walked with Lois in toe to the table.

"Mrs. Kent?" Lois let her hand drop from Clark's as she went to the stairs and headed upstairs in search. She came back down moments later and shrugged, "She's not up there..."

Clark laughed, "I guess mom's trying to be cupid."

"We're already a couple Clark, there isn't any matchmaking to be done."

"Well, I told her how I was gone for awhile and I guess she's trying to give us some time alone before we have to go to work."

"Work, I forgot all about work." Lois said with a sigh as she sat down, "I can't believe I forgot all about work."

Clark smiled as he walked over and pulled out Lois' chair for her. "It happens to the best of us Lois, especially around the holidays." Clark smiled as she sat dow and he pushed the chair in for her.

"You're mom went all out Clark, there's candles and everything."

Clark smiled, "Yeah, she wanted to make sure you knew how special you were to all the Kents."

Lois smiled as she looked down her cheeks flushing, "Well if it matters any, all the Kents mean an awful lot to me too."

Clark smiled as both of them began to eat. It was silent for a few moments and then he realized something that he had forgotten to tell Lois.

"Oh, Lois, I forgot, today, I'm not going to work so do you want me to drop you off there or do you want to drive yourself?"

"You're not going to work, why?"

"I just have some errands to run, it's just something I need to take care of myself."

Lois nodded, she wasn't going to press the topic, if Clark had things to do then it wasn't necessarily her business. "I can drive myself, I do know how to drive, or have you forgotten?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I like driving you around Lois," Clark shrugged, "it makes me feel needed." he smiled slightly at her.

Lois laughed, "Clark believe me you are needed in many other ways, driving isn't one a way I need you."

Clark had insisted a few months ago that whenever they went anywhere together that he drive, at least for the majority of the times. Usually Lois enjoyed driving so she had resisted giving in to him for a long time but he was persistent, and could be very annoying when he wanted to be. Two months of him sitting in the passenger seat fidgeting and going on and on about nothing important and just being overall idiotic was enough to drive even Lois herself insane. The two finished their breakfast with their usual banter and then parted ways, Lois toward Metropolis and Clark toward his fortress.

~*~

"Jor-El! I need to speak to you!" Clark called as he stood in the center of the arctic ice fortress.

"Kal-El you have returned, are you here to continue your training?"

"No. I'm here with questions, questions that only you can answer."

"And what questions might those be Kal-El?"

"There's a woman whom I love with all my heart, she's from here on Earth and I wish to marry her some day...but only if it's fair to her, if I will be able to give her what she needs without hurting her. Do you know if that is possible father?"

"You will be able to give her all she needs just as you have been as long as you two have been together. Nothing more is needed than the feelings you two share as I am assuming she feels the same way about you."

"I mean other needs," Clark hesitated as he turned slightly, even though his father could not see him he began to blush, "Will I be able to be physically intimate with her?"

"Ah, I am assuming by physically intimate you mean sexually intimate my son. Indeed you will be able to connect with a human woman on that level if you control yourself. There are no guarantees Kal-El, one slip and you very well could kill her."

~*~

Clark slowly opened the door taking a step into the farm house and then lightly closed the door behind him. Something seemed to stir slightly on the couch, had Lois' family come in early? Clark made his way over to the couch making sure to skip over the floor board that creaked, as he came closer to the couch he was finally able to see who it was laying there and he couldn't help but smile. Lois was laying there with her laptop still open, but asleep, on her lap. She must have been working on a story while waiting for him, he hadn't intended to be so long or he would have called to let her know. Just then something caught the attention of Clark's nose, he was surprised he hadn't smelt the aroma before now, the wonderful scent of lasagna, one of Clark's favorites and one of the only meals that Lois had ever bothered learn to cook. He took a few strides to the counter and saw the plate that was sitting there, it was covered with tinfoil and there was a little note next to it which he picked up and smiled as he read.

'Clark, Sorry you weren't home for dinner I made your favorite but I guess there was something more pressing than giving me a call and letting me know if you are alive or not, but don't worry it's not like I'm worried about you or anything. You're mom said that I did a good job with it, she said it's better than hers but I bet she's bluffing. Anyway, I made sure to save you a big helping and there's also some in the refrigerator if you're still hungry after this.'

Clark looked over to where Lois was on the couch and sighed, she had been worried about him. He should have known that she would be, no one had ever cared for him in the way Lois had, or as much as she did, of course she would have been worried. Clark strode over to the couch and sat down next to Lois on the edge of the cushion. He took her laptop off her closed it setting it on the coffee table then brought his hand up brushing some of the hair out of her face.

"Lois," he whispered gently.

Lois stirred slightly rolling onto her side but didn't wake. Clark smiled and chuckled lightly that was just like Lois to do something like that. He brought his hand down to her chin and tilted it slowly so that her head was facing him and he leaned down pressing his lips against hers. He could feel Lois' lips twitch slightly and then they began moving against his and he knew that she was awake so he pulled away slowly causing her to open her eyes curious as to what he was doing.

"Thank you Lo." he said with a smile.

"For what?" she croaked out, her voice evident of the sleep she had just been woken from.

"For being you." he whispered still smiling.

Lois furrowed her eyebrows slightly confused, "Well, I really didn't have a choice in that matter." she said as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Good, I'm glad you didn't." he leaned in and kissed her again. "Ready for bed?"

"Smart ass." she mumbled as she stood up off the couch and started for the stairs.

Clark chuckled and walked after her, once behind her he swept her up into his arms. Lois gasped surprised, she hadn't been expecting him to do that.

"Clark, I'm much to tired for you to be carrying me upstairs, especially without warning."

"Lois, you realize that what you just said made no sense at all."

"Like I said, I'm tired." Lois saw the shinny material out of the corner of her eye and turned to see that it hadn't been touched. "You didn't even eat yet, you're not allowed to go to bed until you eat your dinner, I worked hard on that for you. Now put me down."

Clark smiled and chuckled, even when she was exhausted Lois had that pushy side. He set her down on her feet and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be up soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Editor's Note: I'm really sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out, I've been working on it but I've been really busy lately so it took longer than I thought it would.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas is You**

**Chapter 3**

**One week later...**

The knock on the door grew louder and more rapid as Lois came mumbling down the stairs.

"Christmas Eve and someone has the nerve to wake me up at three in the morning. Where the hell is Smallville he should answer the door he's a damn morning person."

Lois shuffled to the door her worn bunny slippers barely lifting off the hard wood floor. Once at the door she reached for the knob and slowly turned it. She pulled the door open to reveal none other than the General and a very disgruntled Lucy. Of course it would be her father at the door, no one else was psychotic enough to be banging on someones door this early. This brought her back to wondering where Clark had gotten to.

"General, Lucy." She plastered a very fake smile on her face as she backed out of the doorway.

_Thank god I opted for the flannel tonight_, Lois thought as she internally patted herself on the back for her nights fashion choice.

"It's so nice to see you guys." Lois looked them over then sighed. Lucy looked exhausted obviously she wasn't used to the General's schedule, "Lucy, if your tired you can have the guest room upstairs."

Lucy smiled, "Oh, thanks Lo, I'll go check it out." Code for, 'I'm gonna sleep now, see you later suckers.'

Lois nodded, she knew her sister was glad to have a break from their father. She didn't yet know how she was gonna tell him that he was stuck sleeping on the couch, maybe she would leave that for Clark to do since he had left her to answer the door this early.

"Ah, Lois," Lois turned to see Clark standing at the bottom of the stairs scratching his head, "Why is your sister in our bed?"

"Our bed?" Came the all too familiar tone signaling her fathers disappointment.

"It's not like that sir," Lois said as she spun to face him, "We're sharing so that there's enough space for everyone to sleep."

"Lois..." Clark walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sometimes Lois made no sense to him; she was so secure and never embarrassed but when her dad was there she always seemed to be looking for his approval, which he never gave.

"Mr. Lane,: Clark took a deep breath and stepped between Lois and her dad, "While you're here you are a guest in our home, but only if you keep your criticism to yourself and behave as a guest. Lois and I are living our lives how we see fit, we don't need your approval, understood?"

Lois stood behind Clark speechless, she didn't know what to say. In her whole life the only person she had ever seen stand up to the General had been her mother and that was so long ago. Peeking over Clark's shoulder Lois saw the calm yet somehow furious expression dawning the General's face.

Lois sighed as she stepped around Clark, "Look, you raised me; now it's time that you trust me and let me make my own mistakes." Lois walked over to her father and bowed her head. "Daddy I love you but I need to live for my own happiness."

Clark looked on with a small smile as the scene between father and daughter unfolded in front of him. He was happy that Lois had gained the courage to stand up to her father. The General reached out settling his hands on Lois' shoulders.

"Lois," he paused waiting but she didn't respond. "Lois Joanne Lane look at me when I speak to you." Lois' head shot up, "I've always trusted you...it's the guys I never trusted."

Lois smiled, "You don't have to worry about this one, his parents did a great job raising him."

The General glanced over Lois' shoulder and noticed Clark watching them intently, "I'd like to have a word with my daughter alone."

Clark nodded once, "I'll be upstairs if you need me Lo." Then he shuffled tiredly up the stairs, he figured he could easily listen from the second floor.

Lois watched as Clark disappeared. Once he was gone she turned to face her dad and began to speak not even giving her father the chance.

"I love him Sir." the corners of Lois' mouth upturned ever so slightly, "I love him like I've never loved anyone before, He makes me smile and laugh and when I'm around him I feel happy and safe and just the sight of him or the sound of his voice makes me giddy," she hadn't intended to tell her dad all that, especially in one breath but it seemed to just pour out of her.

"Lois,"

"Just please let me finish." Lois said with a sigh, "I think he might actually be the one. I mean, I never thought I'd be the type who'd want to get married or have kids, I hate kids but," she shook her head in disbelief, "With Clark, with him I want all of that and more." Lois shrugged, "I know you might not agr-"

"Lois," her father interjected, "I'm happy for you. If Clark makes you feel as you say than any protest from me would be pointless. He is one lucky man to have captured your heart."

Lois was surprised by her fathers reaction; in his own way he was basically wishing her and Clark goof luck. The General wasn't one to give his approval often so she would take what she could get.

"I just hope I've managed to capture his." Lois said with a nervous smile.

"No one has ever stood up to me the way that boy did, except your mother, plus I saw the way he looks at you. There is no denying you have captured his heart and for good reason."

Lois couldn't help but roll her eyes internally. It had taken her nearly three weeks to track her father down and they hadn't talked for years before she had finally managed to find him. In fact if Clark hadn't been so intent on her family being there she wouldn't have even bothered. Not that she wasn't glad to see him, it was just a little odd that he was acting as though he knew her so well and he didn't.

"I'm sure you're tired. We're a little short on beds and I was hoping you wouldn't mind the couch but if you do then we can work something else out I'm sure."

"The couch will be perfect, believe me, I've slept on much worst."

"Okay then, well I'm going to head up and see if Clark managed to move Lucy. Goodnight Sir."

"Goodnight Lois."

Lois smiled as she made her way up the stairs and to the room her and Clark shared. She smiled seeing him laying with his arm wound tightly around one of her pillows and his face nuzzled into the side of it.

"Oh Lois." Clark mumbled as he rolled over on top her pillow and began to kiss the fluffy object.

Lois tried hard to hold back her chuckles but couldn't. She set her hand on the door frame to steady herself as she began to shake with laughter.

"Is something funny?"

Lois opened her eyes to be greeted by Clark who's face was mere inches from her own. She tried hard to sober herself before speaking but couldn't help her wide grin and the occasional escaped chuckle.

"Actually yes something is very funny." She motioned her head toward the bed, "If you're going to be acting out your dreams you should shut the door while we have company."

Clark laughed as he wrapped his arms around Lois' waist and pulled her body against his. "Was I that bad?"

"Let's just say I don't think the General would want to see that even if he supports us as a couple an-"

"He supports us as a couple?" Clark asked with a huge smile.

Lois nodded with a smile, "He does, but like I was saying, I think your choice of words would even make those comfortable with the make out session uncomfortable."

"What did I say?" Clark asked with a small wicked grin as he gently squeezed Lois' side causing her to start a little.

Lois smiled returning Clark's wicked grin as she shrugged, "Well, something along the lines of 'Oh Lois.'" she said in her best husky Clark impersonation.

Clark leaned down to kiss her as he slowly backed into the room pulling Lois with him. "Well, can you really blame me, I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately of course I'm going to be dreaming some dirty dreams about you."

Lois laughed slightly embarrassed, "You know, you've already got me under your spell...the sweet talk is no longer necessary."

Clark smiled as he shut the door slowly behind Lois and then backed her up against the door. He brought one hand up gently stroking it down Lois' cheek and letting it rest under her chin pulling her face up gently so she was staring straight into his eyes.

"It's never been sweet talk Lois, it's always been the truth with you." he whispered, "It'll always be the truth with you." He leaned in and captured her lips gently once again.

Clark had found out a week prior all the information he needed for him to move to the next level with Lois. He had been good about not showing the relief that had been lifted from his shoulders and not pushing her because he still didn't know if she was ready. Now her father was here and he knew that Lois wouldn't even consider taking the next step in their relationship with her father sleeping just downstairs and her sister right across the hall.

Clark gently pulled Lois head back away from his noticing just now that his hands had both moved, one was entangled in Lois' hair, the other was placed possessively on her bum. Clark took in a much needed breath as his eyes roamed over Lois face, her flushed cheeks, darkened passion filled eyes, her swollen pink lips. He didn't want to stop and she wasn't making it any easier on him, he didn't want anything about their first time together to be regretted later on, or interrupted, he didn't want them to have to worry about anything.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Lois?" Clark whispered as he brought his hand from her hair moving it slowly down her back and wrapped it around her.

Lois smiled as she nodded her head once, "I have a pretty good idea." She whispered back as she slid her hand down his chest coming to rest on the elastic of his pajama pants, "These flannels don't hide your biological reaction too well." she whispered causing Clark to blush.

"Awe Clark, you're turning red." she smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. "That's so adorable." she whispered as she brushed her other hand across the back of his neck.

"Lois," his voice was shaky as he spoke, "you're not playing fair."

Lois smiled, "Nothing's fair in life Smallville." she whispered as she brushed her lips against his and then pushed him gently away and walked around him.

Clark spun around watching her walk toward the bed. "I'm not letting you get out of this that easy." he said with a smile as he jogged up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are such a tease." he whispered in her ear before bringing his lips in contact with her neck.

Lois smiled, "I'm not a tease." she said as she spun in his arms to face him. "You know as well as I do that we can't do that with everyone here Clark."

"So now we need an excuse for not having sex? It's not that you're not ready anymore?"

"Does it really matter? I mean it's not like we could until after New Years anyway." Lois said with a small smile.

"Are you really tired?" Clark asked smiling.

Lois smiled, "I'm very tired." She broke out of his arms once again and headed for the bed, "Why are you wondering if I'm tired?"

Clark shrugged, "Never mind, it's something that I want to wait to do until you're not tired so you can think straight." He replied as he followed her to the bed.

Lois laid in Clark's arms for two hours her mind unable to stop, he had just had to add that little bit at the end. What did he mean that there was something she needed to think straight for him to tell her. She sighed as she rolled over so that she was facing Clark. He had managed to fall asleep, agh he was so frustrating. How could he say something like that and expect her to fall asleep, well if she couldn't sleep then neither could he.

Lois lifted a hand and gently ran it along Clark's jawbone, "Clark," she whispered.

Clark groaned lightly at the sound of his name but didn't wake, Lois sighed. She was going to have to pull out the big ones like he had done to her so many times before. She leaned toward him and gently brushed her lips against his. This time she was pleased with the response though as Clark opened his eyes slightly at the feel of her lips.

"Is everything alright Lois?" Clark whispered as he looked down at her lips which still hovered dangerously close to his.

Lois set her head back down on her pillow with a small sigh, "How could you sleep?"

"Um, I was tired, I thought you were too..."

"Are you kidding, I'm exhausted but after what you said...I just, I can't sleep. How could you expect me to sleep after that Clark?"

"I didn't think you would think about it too much."

"Not think about it too much? Clark all I can think about is how you might be seeing someone else, or how you might want to break up with me or, well there's a million different scenarios I've managed to come up with in the past two hours."

Clark smiled as he brought a hand up and gently stroked his thumb against her cheek, "Lois, it's nothing like that I swear, I'd never ever leave you, I'd never cheat on you...You're my other half and you're stuck with me unless you want out."

Lois shook her head, "I don't want out Clark."

"You might after you hear everything Lois, that's why I said I wanted you to be able to think straight before I told you everything."

Lois looked at Clark confused, what else could there possibly be to know? They were living together there wasn't much room for secrets.

"Clark, what are you trying to say?"

"Lois, there's this other side to me that, well that you don't know is me...I mean you know of this other side but you don't know it's me who is that other person."

"What? Clark, you're not making any sense."

Clark leaned toward Lois pressing his lips to her ear as he whispered to her, "Let me show you then..."

With that he scooped her up in his arms in one swift motion and smiled down at her, "Don't be scared, okay?"

Lois smiled back up at him, "Smallville please, nothing you could do would ever scare me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Clark said as he took in a deep breath and then shot down the stairs, out the front door and to the loft of the barn.

For a moment Lois wasn't sure what had just happened, the most logical thing seemed that she was already asleep and this was in fact a dream, a very odd dream, but then again, she knew that wasn't true.

"Clark," she breathed his name still slightly confused, "you're...no, but you can't be..." She looked up at him, his arms still cradling her gently.

Clark raised his eyebrows hoping she wouldn't freak out as he shook his head gently, "It's true Lois, I am."

"But you, you said...and when I fell off that building a few years back you were there and I was on the phone with him...it doesn't add up."

Clark nodded, he knew that it wasn't likely that Lois would forget that day, hell she had nearly died he would never forget that day. "A friend used my voice changer to call you so you would believe me when I said it wasn't me..."

Lois shook her head, "But why, why have you never trusted me with this Clark?"

Clark shook his head rapidly before speaking, "I've trusted you for a long time now Lois, I just, every time you came close to finding out who I really was you were put in harms way and I didn't want to do that to you, I was trying to protect you."

"So why now?"

"Because I've learned that even when you're not close to finding out, you still manage to get yourself into a lot of trouble." Clark said with a teasing smile, "Plus, there's something I want to do and I wanted you to know about this before I did it."

Lois raised and eyebrow, tilting her head slightly as she looked at Clark. He knew that expression anywhere, an interrogation was on the horizon. He had seen that expression enough times to know what was to follow.

"Oh no Lois, you can't know yet." he said shaking his head.

"Come on Clark, you can't say something like that and expect me to just leave it b-"

Before Lois had time to finish what she was saying she had once again been moved. She was back in the bed and Clark was no where in sight. "Oh, that is so not even fair." Lois mumbled as she looked around the room with an entertained smile on her lips. She scrambled out of bed and started downstairs.

"Clark, come on Clark please!" she called as she hit the main floor forgetting completely that her dad was staying on the couch.

Sam turned around looking at Lois, "Last I knew he was up there with you Lois."

"Oh, um, he, you must have..." what could she say, so she just shut up and headed outside, Clark had fled the entire house. She marched her way over to the barn still in her bunny slippers and then up to his loft. "Clark Kent you have to explain!" she said crossing her arms over her chest staring at him.

Clark turned around to look at her a smile on his face as he tried hard not to laugh. "Lois I told you I can't explain just yet. I promise, I'll explain tomorrow, well, I'll tell you tomorrow, I don't think there will be much explaining."

"Clark please," Lois whined which was really out of character for her.

Clark smiled and walked over to her pulling her into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head, "Tomorrow babe, I swear." he whispered as he placed his head on top her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Editors Note: **This is the last chapter in this story and it's kinda short. The next story I have will be a follow up on this one.

**

* * *

All I Want For Christmas is You**

**Chapter 4**

Lois yawned feeling a hand on the side of her face, rubbing her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Clark smiling at her.

"Morning babe," he whispered with a soft smile before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

Lois smiled feeling his lips against hers and she moved a hand to the back of his neck pulling his lips harder against hers. Clark smiled rolling her over onto her back as he moved over her and continued kissing her. Lois moved her other hand up placing it on his chest, this was definitely a great way to wake up and she could get used to it.

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane get your butts down here or we're going to start opening presents without you!" Martha Kent's voice rang through the upstairs halls and the pair began to laugh.

"Be there in a minute mom!" Clark called as he moved off of Lois and walked over to his dresser pulling out a t-shirt.

Lois got out of the bed and headed over to Clark, walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back. "Merry Christmas Clark."

Clark smiled as he took Lois' hands and unclasped them from around him and then headed toward the door, "Come on Lois." he said as he inclined his head and then walked out of the room leaving Lois staring after him.

"Well a merry Christmas to you too Lois." she mumbled with a sigh as she started after him.

"Lo, you've gotta check this out!" Lucy called from her seat by the tree as Lois came downstairs. She couldn't help but smile at the sight, Lucy sitting by the tree, her dad sitting on the couch next to Mrs. Kent and Clark sitting in the arm chair on the opposite side of the tree as Lucy. She would have much rather Clark picked a place where she could sit next to him but this morning he seemed to be acting a little strange.

"What have I got to check out Luc?" Lois asked as she walked over and sat next to her sister on the floor like when they were kids.

"This." she said as she held up a small rectangular box.

Lois looked at it and then back at her sister who shook her head. Lois looked down at the box and read the tag, Mrs. Kent, of course. Lois smiled up at Mrs. Kent and then she tore into the paper. She opened the box to reveal a bracelet with a turquoise stone in it. "Wow Mrs. K, this is, it's beautiful, thanks so much." she stood up and walked over to Clark's mom pulling her into a hug.

"It's nothing Lois, something that's been here a long time and I knew Clark would want you to have it so I just wrapped it up for you. Put it on honey."

Lois smiled and nodded as she took the bracelet out of the box and slipped it around her wrist. As soon as it was in place the colored gem glowed brightly for a moment shocking everyone in the room. Lois looked up at Martha, "Are there batteries in it?"

"No, there aren't." Martha said as she looked at with a big smile then she turned her attention to Clark. Lois followed Martha's gaze and saw Clark smiling as well.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Lois asked.

"I'll tell you later Lois." Clark said with a smile as he reached under the tree and pulled out a gift and handed it to Lucy. "That one's from Lois and me."

The morning continued on that way for about an hour, then all the presents had been opened, except one. Lois stood up from her spot on the floor stretching when she was about to move to sit on the couch she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked looking between everyone. That was when Clark moved from his spot in the armchair.

"Not all the presents are done Lois, there's still one left."

Lois looked under the tree, it was empty, "What's left?"

"This," Clark said with a smile as he reached into the pocket of his jogging pants and pulled out a small velvet box. He flipped the box open and took Lois' hand in his before kneeling down on one knee. "I've loved you for so long Lois. Longer than you could ever know, and for the past few months there's been nothing more that I could think of that I want more than you. I want to wake up and see you laying beside me every morning. I want to sit by the fire with you in my arms every night. I want to know that you're mine and only mine forever...Will you marry me Lois?"

"I ah," For the first time she could think of she was at a loss for words. So instead of speaking she nodded her head rapidly. Clark smiled as he stood up.

"Really?"

Lois smiled even wider and nodded her head again, "Yes really." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. After a few minutes Lois pulled away taking in a deep breath, she had completely forgotten that her father was there until just now and she actually began to blush as Clark slipped the ring onto her finger. Martha scurried over pulling Lois into a tight hug.

"I always said you were the daughter I always wanted and never had, now you're gonna be my daughter, I couldn't be more happy for you two."

The General got up and walked over to Clark sticking his hand out. "I never really liked you Kent but, I can see how much you mean to my little Lo and if you make her that happy you can't be too bad of a guy."

"Welcome to the family Clarky." Lucy said with a smile as she pulled him into a hug.

Clark smiled as he looped his arm around Lois' waist, "Do you see why I couldn't explain yesterday?" he whispered in her ear before kissing the side of her head. Lois smiled closing her eyes to the feel of Clark's lips against her head, this was definitely her favorite day ever.

"I love you Clark." she said as she turned looking up at him.

"I love you too Lois and, Merry Christmas."


End file.
